Yu-Gi-Oh! DC
by LunalightPantherDancer
Summary: Yuji ha realizado una nueva invocación y ha obtenido el poder de nuevas cartas. Deberá encontrar respuestas a lo sucesido
1. Surge una nueva invocación

YU-GI-OH! Dragon Crisis

Capitulo 001 - Surge una nueva invocacion

Foretrees City, una ciudad tecnológica con lo más avanzado de la tecnología y un increíble crecimiento poblacional. La gente transitando por las calles, una noche muy tranquila a excepción de un lugar, donde se encuentra un coliseo de forma redonda y muy enorme, el cual se lleva a cabo un famoso juego llamado duelos de monstruos. Allí, el público gritaba de la emoción de tan increíble duelo que se está llevando a cabo. Por un lado el campeón, Niklas Van Basten, invicto por cuatro años, quién se encuentra defendiendo su título y su oponente, el cual trata de arrebatarle su título con una vestimenta poco casual y con una peluca arco iris. La gran mayoría del público apoyando a su actual campeón. Tanto el público como el presentador están emocionados de tan increíble duelo que se está llevando a cabo.

\- ¡Esto es emocionante! ¡Ambos duelistas se encuentran de par en par y no sabemos quién va ganar! -

¿Cuál era la situación del duelo? Niklas con su campo vacío sin nada que lo proteja a excepción de una carta boca abajo con tan solo (100) puntos de vida y sin cartas en su mano [].

Su oponente, el cual se apoda a si mismo Rainbow Thrash, se encuentra a un paso de alzarse con la victoria y obtener el título de campeón con sus monstruos en el campo: Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat y Crystal Beast Esmerald Tortoise y una única carta en mano.

\- Finalmente tu reinado de campeón ha terminado. -

Sin importar las palabras de su oponente, Niklas no se inmuta ante ningún insulto realizado por su contricante.

\- Tus palabras no son más que basura, al igual que tu apodo. -

Rainbow Thrash, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, confiado de su victoria y con las cartas necesarias en el campo, invoca a su monstruo más poderoso que se halla en su mazo.

\- Finalmente vas a conocer el verdadero poder de mi mazo, y con mi monstruo más poderoso, ya que poseo las llaves necesarias para su invocación. Mis siete Crystal Beast, iluminen sus cristales y den forma a una nueva bestia que desgarre el mismo cielo. ¡SPECIAL SHOUKAN! Aparece, Rainbow Dragon! -

Un inmenso monstruo de cuatro ojos y de color blanco iluminado por los cristales mas brillantes de este mundo, sin embargo, Niklas no se asusta al ver tan inmenso monstruo. Su serenidad y confianza ha dejado sorprendido al público y al presentador.

\- Esto es increíble! Nuestro campeón se encuentra calmado ante esta inmensa situación. ¿Cómo podrá escapar de las terribles garras de Rainbow Dragon?

Ahora con su monstruo mas poderoso en el campo, Rainbow Thrash se encuentra a un paso mas de su victoria y de ser el nuevo campeón.

\- Conocerás el poder de mi monstruo! Ahora mi dragón, ataca directamente a los puntos de vida: ¡OVER THE RAINBOW! -

Niklas, continuando con su serenidad, activa una carta trampa el cual lo ayuda a salir de esta situación.

\- Voy a usar mi trampa conocida como Theatering Roar. Por este turno, salta tu fase de batalla. -

Después de haber evadido el ataque directo de su oponente, Rainbow Thrash pierde la calma.

\- No es justo! Ya te tenía entre mis manos, maldita seas! -

Niklas no presta atención a sus palabras y espera a que su oponente termine su turno.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? -

Rainbow Thrash ha sido humillado por el campeón y el haber fallado su ataque directo lo cual él se ha salido de sus casillas, sin embargo, después de haber saltado su fase de batalla, no poseé nada en su mano, el cual no le queda otra mas que terminar su turno.

Ahora Niklas tiene una oportunidad de dar vuelta este duelo. Lentamente roba su carta del mazo esperando sacar la carta que necesita. []1 al ver su carta, realiza una leve sonrisa, el cual significaría que ha sacado una buena carta.

\- Tus métodos de batalla no son mas que simples basuras, como tu nombre, Arco iris de basura! -

Finalmente Rainbow Thrash se sale mas de sus casillas. No puede permitirse ser insultado de esta forma. Sus gestos de enojo lo dice todo.

\- Aca la basura eres tu! No tienes posibilidades de ganar. Mira mi campo. -

Niklas sigue sin hacerle caso a sus insultos. Al pareceer lo que su oponente le dice parece no afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

\- Un duelo de lo mas patético. No has logrado asustarme ni un solo segundo con tus patéticas jugadas. Ahora te voy a mostrar de lo que está hecho un verdadero duelista. Activaré mi carta hechizo Graveyard Fusion. Esta carta me permite fusionar a mis dos Cyber Dragon de mi cementerio. - En ese instante, salen dos chispas. - Monstruos cibernéticos, guías de la luz. Desármense y únanse para formar un nuevo monstruo: ¡FUSION SHOUKAN! Ven a mí, Cyber Twin Dragon. -

A pesar de la invocación de su nuevo monstruo, Rainbow Thrash no se sorprende para nada al ver a su dragón.

\- Cuando ataques, se activará el efecto de mi Rainbow Dragon: sacrifico a todas mis bestias de cristales para para que mi Rainbow Dragon gane 1000 puntos de ataque por cada una. -

Sin embargo, Niklas sigue tranquilo, ya que su jugada le daría la victoria segura de este duelo.

\- Veo que tienes cerebro, pero mi magia tiene un segundo efecto. En el turno en el que es activada, niega el efecto de todas las cartas del campo boca arriba. El efecto de tu dragón queda inutilizado y estoy libre para hacer un ataque a tu monstruo más débil. Ahora Cyber Twin Dragon, ataca a Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!

El dragón mecánico ha logrado su objetivo y le ha dado la victoria a Niklas, lo cual este es el quinto año consecutivo de su victoria y aún queda invicto. El público aplaude fuertemente ante tan increíble victoria. Van Basten indignado por el oponente que le ha tocado, se da media vuelta y se retira de la plataforma. Antes de retirarse completamente, alza su puño y le dice al público: - Aquel que quiera arrebatarme mi título de campeón, pues estaré dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto. - Y lentamente se retira del lugar.

Este es un gran evento el cual no muchos pueden tener acceso a él. En un lugar alejado de Foretrees City, se encuentra una pequeña ciudad humilde donde las personas trabajan para ganarse la vida. Una de ellas, viviendo en una casa chica pero confortable, se encuentra Yuji Kizuna, un chico de 20 años pelo castaño oscuro, con un jean oscuro y remera azul, que se encontraba mirando la tele y observando el campeonato. Ya terminado el mismo, decide apagarla y se dirige a su habitación para irse a dormir.

\- Ese tal Niklas Van Basten es tan fuerte y con un poco de suerte. Ojalá pudiese algún dia enfrentarlo en un duelo. -

Ya en su cuarto, se sienta en su cama y observa fijamente su cajonera. Lentamente se acerca a ella y decide abrirla. Dentro de ella se encuentra una caja negra y su celular, el cual observa que tiene nuevos mensajes. Yuji agarra su celular para revisar sus mensajes. Resulta ser su amigo Gabriel el cual el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

\- Hola amigo, ¿cómo has estado? -

Al leer su mensaje decide responderle:

\- Todo bien amigo. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas de la noche?

Esperando a recibir el mensaje, no puede evitar ver la caja negra que se encontraba dentro del cajón de su cajonera. Luego de unos segundos, Yuji recibe un nuevo mensaje de su amigo:

\- Recién llego a mi casa. Fue muy duro ese curso de policía, pero al final he pasado. - Parecía muy contento.

\- Me alego que hayas pasado. Yo aún estoy en la universidad tratando de lidiar con esos tontos que me molestan. ¿Cuando te darán tu D-Wheeler?

\- Pronto obtendré una y finalmente podré combinar mi trabajo con lo que me gusta, los duelos. En cuanto a lo tuyo, debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante. No hagas caso a lo que dicen. ¿Y qué hay de tus duelos? Hace un año que no has tenido duelos. -

Yuji se empezó a deprimir un poco - Lo sé. Solo que no he tenido tiempo, además mis cartas no son tan buenas como la del resto. No olvides que estoy en una universidad de gente adinerada y estoy ahí gracias a la beca que obtuve. Ellos tienen la posibilidad de comprarse cartas muy caras. -

\- Voy a hacer lo siguiente. Paul y yo intentamos entrar en la lotería de sobres ayer y ganamos unas cuantas. Como yo voy a estar ocupado en la Academia de Policías Duelistas (A. P. D.) él ira a la universidad a llevártelas. -

\- Muchas Gracias Gabriel. Los estaré esperando con ansias mañana. Ahora te dejo que mañana debo madrugar y estoy muy cansado. -

\- Cuidate amigo. -

Yuji procede a cortar la llamada y decide sacar de la cajonera su caja negra. Dentro de ella, saca un mazo de cartas y las revisa una por una hasta llegar a la carta deseada.

\- Hapie Channeler! Aún recuerdo esos momentos en el que podía hablar con vos. Ojalá algún día poder volver a escuchar tu voz! -

Pensando en los antiguos recuerdos del pasado, Yuji se pone a observar la carta unos segundos más. Finalmente a él le ataca el sueño, por lo que procede a guardar sus cartas en su caja y se acomoda en su cama para irse a dormir no sin antes despedirse de su Hapie Channeler.

En la mañana siguiente, 9:00 a.m. empieza a sonar el despertador de Yuji. Este se encuetra totalmente dormido sin deseos de despertarse, lo cual estira su mano hacia el despertador para apagarlo, pero eso no es suficiente para Él porque el despertador sigue sonando. Finalmente después de tanto sonar, Yuji decide levantarse. Una vez despierto, se dirige al baño a hacer sus necesidades, sin contar la cara de dormido que tiene que antes de entrar al baño se tropieza con la puerta.

\- ¡Maldición! -

Se agarra Yuji de la cabeza de tan fuerte golpe que se dio.

Al terminar con sus cosas en el baño, baja a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar. Agarra su taza para prepararse el café y el pan para las tostadas. Tan dormido que se encuentra, se pasa las tostadas y el café, lo cual no es bueno para Yuji unas tostadas bien quemadas y el café muy pero muy caliente.

\- Otra vez no! -

Todas las mañanas Yuji pasa por lo mismo, pero finalmente luego de terminar su quemado desayuno, se dispone a cambiarse para salir a la escuela. Mientras se viste, sin prisa, prende la televisión. Justamente en el canal del noticiero se encuentran hablando con el multimillonario dueño de la compañía que crea cartas, el señor Fernández que se encuentra en una entrevista en vivo. La presentadora explica sobre la nueva adquisición realizada por la corporación Fernandez.

\- Scale Summon! Finalmente la Corporación Fernández ha sacado una nueva clase de invocación llamada Scale Summon. Y cuénteme, ¿de qué se trata esa nueva invocación? -

\- Es una nueva forma de llamar a los monstruos mas fuertes. Estas clases de cartas son de color gris claro que se encuentran en el Extra Deck y para poder invocarlos se deberá tener un mínimo de dos monstruos en el campo uno con un nivel superior al otro. También hay monstruos que te piden 3 o mas monstruos para invocarlos pero para ello también se utiliza el cementerio, o sea usando dos del campo y uno del cementerio cuyos niveles sean uno superior al otro y ya tenemos una escala de 3 monstruos. Los monstruos del campo van al cementerio y los del cementerio se remueven del juego. -

\- O sea que hay que tener dos monstruos o mas con una escala de niveles, por ejemplo nivel tres, cuatro y cinco. -

\- Exactamente! -

\- ¿Y cómo podrían los duelistas tener esas grandiosas cartas? ¿Ya están a la venta? -

\- Todavía no están en venta, pero algunos duelistas pueden tener acceso a ellas a través de los sorteos que estoy realizando de boosters packs. Dentro de ellas se encuentra algunas cartas Scale. -

Yuji escuchó lo que había dicho en televisión y se pone a pensar de lo grandioso que sería poder tener una carta Scale.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Gabriel y Paul han sacado sobres en el sorteo y me iban a dar algunos a mí. Ojalá me toque alguna carta interesante! -

Una vez terminado de cambiarse, Yuji sale de su casa y decide en el día de hoy recorrer ese largo camino hacia la universidad y sin apuros. A mitad de camino, se le acerca una persona de atrás y empuja a Yuji tirándolo al suelo. Este chico resulta ser también de la misma universidad donde estudia Yuji, el cual lo vive molestando desde que este entro a estudiar.

\- Mira por donde caminas, tú, pobre infeliz sin dinero! No deberías estar en mi universidad. Espero que desapruebes y no entres nunca mas. Basura como tu ensucia mi mundo! -

Luego de semejantes palabras, continua su camino mientras Yuji se queda tirado con la mirada al suelo y muy avergonzado. La humillación que tiene que sufrir por parte de él es tan fuerte que no le dan ganas de seguir yendo a la universidad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Yuji? -

Se escucha una voz preguntándole. Yuji se levanta del suelo y se da media vuelta para observar de quién se trata, aunque ya con escuchar su voz pudo reconocer a dicha persona.

\- ¿Paul? -

Resulta ser el mismo chico el cual le habló Gabriel. Paul, siente pena por Yuji al ver como ese chico lo molestaba y no podía quedarse mirando tal abuso.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué no le das una buena piña? -

Yuji no siente deseos de responder dicha pregunta, ya que sin importar lo que diga, no cambiaría en nada los abusos que sufre diaramente, pero de todos modos decide responderle.

\- Ese chico es el hijo del presidente de la compañía de cartas, donde crean todo acerca del duelo de monstruos. La primera vez que me molestó, lo insulté y me llegó una demanda por acoso de parte de su padre. Ese tipo es intocable. -

\- Entonces gánale en un duelo. -

Pero Yuji sigue sin tener el valor para enfrentarse a dicha persona, pero por dentro le come la ira y el deseo de acabar con él. Cierra fuertemente sus puños.

\- Ese maldito tiene acceso a todas las cartas! La unica vez que tuve un duelo con el, me derrotó en el primer turno. No puedo hacer nada. -

Al oír eso, Paul no puede contener su enojo.

\- Mira Yuji. Yo pienso ir a estudiar a esa universidad. Cuando empiece, lo voy a humillar en un duelo y tu harás lo mismo. Ahora te voy a entregar estos paquetes que te mandó Gabriel y te harás un buen mazo y humillarás a ese idiota. -

En ese entonces, Paul saca de su bolso los sobres de cartas y se los entrega a Yuji. Este lo recibe y mientras ellos caminan hacia la universidad, Yuji se pone a abrirlos, el cual con cada apertura se pone contento ya que obtiene cartas que le faltaban a su deck.

\- Con esto podré hacerme algo decente y divertido. -

\- Me alegro que te haya tocado cosas buenas. -

Luego de caminar tanto, han logrado llegar a la universidad, lo cual este abusador cuyo nombre es Edward estaba esperando a Yuji en la entrada. Este no deja pasar lo de las cartas de Yuji y se le acerca lentamente. Yuji asutado, se queda paralizado mientras Edward se le acerca a este y le quita rapidamente sus cartas. Este siente la curiosidad de verlas.

\- ¿A esto llamas cartas? Son simple basuras.

\- Indignado por las cartas de Yuji, las tira al suelo desparramandolas por todo el suelo. Yuji desesperadamente se agacha a recoger las cartas. Edward, insatisfecho de haberle tirado las cartas, le pisa fuertemente las manos.

\- No vale la pena recoger esas cartas. Las hubiese roto, pero no me iba a ensuciar las manos con esas basuras. -

Paul se le queda mirando las cosas que le hace a Yuji y no puede soportar ver tan atrocidad que se mete para ayudar a su amigo.

\- Ya es suficiente. El que tengas dinero no te hace mejor que otras personas. -

Edward, al escuchar esas palabras, se le acerca a Paul y le da un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

\- Soy el hijo del presidente de la compañía que crea todo acerca del duelo de monstruos. Soy un Dios, o puede que supere al mismísimo Dios. -

\- ¡CALLATE! - Le grita Yuji. - ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARTE DIOS! -

Edward se da la vuelta, observa fijamente a Yuji.

\- ¿Por qué diablos me dices eso, pobre infeliz sin dinero? Solo ganaste la beca a esta universidad, de otra forma no hubieras entrado a este palacio. Es una lástima que semejante pobre pise el suelo donde yo piso todos los días. Tendremos un duelo ahora y te demostraré el poder del dinero. -

Yuji no puede soportar los abusos de Edward, lo cual de su bolso saca su disco de duelos y prepara su mazo con las cartas que le tocaron en el sobre el cual le regaló Gabriel.

\- Te voy a destuír. Estas cartas que tengo son tan buenas como el resto. -

Edward no puede contener la risa después de haber escuchado esas palabras de yuji.

\- No digas estupideces. Será mejor que te prepares, porque cuando gane, dejarás esta universidad para siempre. -

Paul, que se levanta del suelo, le da ánimos a Yuji para que gane el duelo.

\- ¡TU PUEDES YUJI! -

Yuji vs Edward

\- Como soy mejor que tu, empiezo. (4000) []5 Voy a invocar de mi mano a Bujin Yamato, []4 coloco una carta boca abajo []3 y finalizo mi turno, y al terminar, por el efecto de mi monstruo, añado un Bujin de mi mazo a mi mano, y elijo a mi Bujingi Crane y desecho una carta de mi mano, y con esto finalizo mi turno.

Es el turno de Yuji, el cual ahora roba su carta. (4000) []6

\- Y ahora te daré una lección, porque ahora invoco a mi Harpie Channeler []5 y gracias a su habilidad descarto una carta Harpie de mi mano []4 para llamar de mi mazo un monstruo Harpie y la que descarté fue Harpie Girl e invoco a mi, Harpie Pet´s Dragon! -

\- Eres un estúpido. No puedes usar un monstruo tan inutil como ese. No sirve para nada. -

\- Vas a llorar cuando veas el efecto de mi Harpie Channeler, porque cuando hay un dragón en mi campo su nivel se convierte en 7. Ahora sobrepongo a mis dos monstruos de nivel 7 para crear una overlay network. ¡EXCEED SUMMON! aparece mi gran y poderoso monstruo, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. -

\- Al menos sabes hacer una Exceed Summon, pero no creas que me asustas con esa porquería. Ahora activo mi contra trampa Solemn Warning. Con esto, pago 2000 puntos de vida y niego la invocación de tu monstruo y lo destruyo (2000). -

Después de una gran jugada por parte de Yuji, y al ver como su monstruo cayó facilmente, agacha su cabeza y finaliza su turno.

\- Te dije que eres basura. Ahora me toca y robo una carta de mi mazo []4. Invoco a Bujin Quilin de mi mano y te ataco directamente con los dos. -

Y con ambos ataques directos, Yuji pierde 3400 puntos de vida dejandolo con solo 600.

\- No tiene caso que sigas, tus cartas son puras basuras. De todos modos terminaré mi turno y activo el efecto de Bujin Yamato, agrego un Bujin y descarto una carta de mi mano, y esta vez elijo de mi mazo a mi Bujin Mikazuchi. Ahora ríndete. -

Yuji, mirando su mano, pierde su esperanza de ganar la batalla, cuando de repente, su mazo empieza a brillar y se escucha una voz dentro de él.

\- Puedes hacerlo -

Yuji se encuentra confundido y no sabe que lo que está ocurriendo.

\- ¿Harpie Channeler? -

Con sus manos temblando, roba su carta lentamente []5 y resulta robar una carta hechizo, la cual sin dudarlo dcide activarlo.

\- Voy a activar mi carta hechizo Monster Reborn []4 para traer de vuelta a mi Harpie Channeler. Ahora uso su efecto descartando a mi Harpie Lady #1 de mi mano []3 y traigo de mi mazo a Harpie Princess (LV3, WIND, WINGED-BEAST/EFFECT, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF). Ahora de mi cementerio con la Harpie Girl de nivel 2 mas mi Harpie Princess de nivel 3 y Harpie Channeler de Nivel 4 haré una escala: bestias aladas que surcan los cielos, vuelen a lo mas alto de las estrellas y traigan una nueva fuerza: ¡SCALE SUMMON! Aparece, Dragoness Light! -

Edward queda con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que Yuji ha logrado hacer una Scale Summon.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera yo he logrado conseguir una de esas cartas Scale.

\- Ahora conocerás un nuevo poder Edward, el poder que acabará contigo de una vez por todas.


	2. El secreto de la Elemental Duel Academy

YU-GI-OH! Dragon Crisis

Capitulo 002 - El secreto de la Elemental Duel Academy

Yuji se encuentra en un duelo contra Edward. Este le había cancelado fácilmente la invocación de su monstruo y después de esa jugada Yuji pierde las esperanzas de ganar, pero escucha una voz diciéndole: - Tu puedes Yuji. -

Al escuchar esa voz, Yuji continua con el duelo robando su carta lentamente []5 y resulta robar una carta hechizo, la cual sin dudarlo decide activarlo.

\- Voy a activar mi carta hechizo Monster Reborn []4 para traer de vuelta a mi Harpie Channeler. Ahora uso su efecto descartando a mi Harpie Lady #1 de mi mano []3 y traigo de mi mazo a Harpie Princess (LV3, WIND, WINGED-BEAST/EFFECT, 1500 ATK, 1000 DEF). Ahora de mi cementerio con la Harpie Girl de nivel 2 mas mi Harpie Princess de nivel 3 y Harpie Channeler de Nivel 4 haré una escala: bestias aladas que surcan los cielos, vuelen a lo mas alto de las estrellas y traigan una nueva fuerza: ¡SCALE SUMMON! Aparece, Dragoness Light! -

Edward queda con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que Yuji ha logrado hacer una Scale Summon.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera yo he logrado conseguir una de esas cartas Scale.

\- Ahora conocerás un nuevo poder Edward, el poder que acabará contigo de una vez por todas.

\- Pues intenta hacerme algo si es que puedes. - Le dice muy confiado Edward.

\- Eso haré. - Y sin perder su tiempo Yuji pasa a su fase de batalla.

\- Voy a atacar con mi Dragoness Light a tu Bujin Yamato. -

\- Tu monstruo supera al mio, pero gracias a la habilidad especial de mi Bujinji Crane que está en mi mano, al descartarlo, puedo duplicar el ataque original de mi monstruo, lo que ahora tiene 1800 pasa a tener 3600 y gano este duelo. -

\- ¡No tan rápido Edward! - Interrumpe Yuji. - Mi Dragoness Light tiene su habilidad especial, y al descartar un dragón de mi mano como mi Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, puedo negar el efecto de tu monstruo y destruirlo y así tu Bujin Yamato no gana ataque. -

Con la jugada realizada por Yuji, su dragón logra destruír a su monstruo y sacarle puntos de vida (1300).

\- No lo has hecho nada mal. - Le dice Edward. - Pero la victoria aún reside en mis manos. -

\- Eso es lo que vos crees. Mi dragon tiene otra habilidad especial, y si niega el efecto de un monstruo, pierdes puntos de vida equivalente al ataque de tu monstruo y como Bujingi Crane tiene 1600 puntos de ataque, gano este duelo. -

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Grita desesperado Edward y se arrodilla ante u humillante derrota.

Paul se le acerca a Yuji y de la emoción le da una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. - Bien hecho Yuji! Lo has logrado.

\- Mi Dragoness Light ha logrado esta victoria, pero hay algo que aún no entiendo. -

\- Eso no importa. - Le dice Paul. - Le has dado una lección a ese tipo. -

En esos momentos, Yuji se pone a pensar. - ¿Acaso esa voz que he escuchado era de mi Harpie Channeler? Aparte es la priemra vez que veo esta carta de Dragoness Light. -

Edward muy enojado, empieza a rechistar. - Voy a hablar con mi padre y como su hijo el me tiene que dar las mejores cartas del mundo. Voy a conseguir una carta Scale y esta vez no perderé ante nadie. - Y se retira de la escuela.

Yuji entra a la escuela junto con Paul. Este decide ir a anotarse para el año entrante mientras que Yuji se va a su salón de clases.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde Paul. -

\- Cuidate Yuji. -

Despues de tanto tiempo de ser molestado por Edward, Yuji esta contento de haber logrado vencerlo en un duelo.

Una vez terminada la escuela, Yuji se dirige a su casa. Una vez ahí, agarra su teléfono móvil y le manda un mensaje a su amigo Gabriel para contarle lo sucedido en el día.

\- Gracias por las cartas Gabriel. Me ayudaron mucho y he ganado un duelo. -

Esperando la respuesta de su amigo, se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido en la escuela. En esos momentos suena su celular y resulta ser su amigo Gabriel que lo llama por teléfono:

\- Hola Yuji. -

\- Hola Gabriel. -

\- Me conto Paul todo lo ocurrido. Felicidades por tu victoria. -

\- Gracias. No me esperaba ganar pero lo hice. -

\- Me alegro que las cartas que te mande te haya servido. Ahora que has vuelto a los duelos algún dia pelearemos vos y yo. -

\- Espero con ansias ese día. -

\- Este fin de semana estaré libre, así que salgamos a tener duelos con otras personas y ya que estoy voy a ir por mi ueva D-Wheeler. -

\- Te acompao este sábado entonces. -

\- Te dejo ahoa que debo irme a hacer unos trabajos importantes para la escuela. Nos vemos. -

\- Hasta este sábado entonces. -

Y así cuelgan ambos. Luego de hablar por teléfono, Yuji no resiste mas del cansancio y se acuesta a dormir.

Durante la noche, Yuji parece escuchar una voz que dice: - Tu eres el elegido. - Este se halla en un lugar muy oscuro y no sabe lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Se pregunta mientras sigue escuchando esa voz que dice: - Tu eres el elegido. -

De repente salen unas cartas desparramadas golpeando a Yuji. Este despierta del susto y ve en su cajonera una luz que brilla. Lentamente del susto decide abrirla y encuenta un mazo de cartas el cual decide revisar. Yuji se encuentra confundido ya que es la priemra vez que ve esas cartas.

\- ¿Qué clase de carta son estas? - Se pregunta. - Nunca en mi vida las he visto. -

En todo su resplandor, la voz que escuchó Yuji se sigue desparramando diciendo: - Tu eres el elegido. -

Al mirar las cartas observa que son dragones con el título Dragoness. - ¿Acaso estas cartas tendrán algo que ver con la Dragoness Light? - Yuji se encuentra confundido, pero aún así nada le impide seguir durmiendo. - Mejor me voy a dormir y mañana reviso mejor estas cartas. -

Al día siguiente, Yuji se encuentra de nuevo con Paul y este le cuenta lo sucedido anoche. Paul no puede creer lo que escucha.

\- Eso es imposible Yuji. Las cartas no pueden aparecer de la nada. ¿No serán acaso las cartas que has abierto de las expansiones y no recordabas cuales eran? -

\- Estoy seguro de lo que digo. - Le responde Yuji. - Una voz me decía tu eres el elegido y de repente aparecieron estas cartas. -

\- Será mejor que no pienses tanto en eso e intenta usar ese mazo ahora que lo tienes. Quizá sea mas fuerte de lo que imaginas. -

Yuji se pone a pensar: - Quizá tenga razón Paul. Si por alguna razón aparecieron estas cartas después mas adelante me enteraré de donde vinieron, o quizá alguien me lo dejó en la noche, pero por el momento me relajaré y empezaré a usar estas cartas a ver cómo me va. -

En esos instantes, aparece frente a DiegoYuji una persona seria, de carácter frío y gafas semi oscuras.

\- Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? - Le pregunta Yuji.

\- Permíteme feliciarte en primer lugar por haberle ganado a Edward. En segundo lugar me presento, mi Nombre es Daan, Daan Namikaze y soy el presidente de la Escuela Elemental de duelos. Unos alumnos mios de dicha escuela han visto tu duelo y lo han grabado todo. Me quedé sorprendido de la forma en la que has ganado a Edward. -

\- ¿Usted conoce a Edward? - Le pregunta Paul.

\- Edward es uno de los mejores duelistas que tiene la Academia Millonaria de Duelos (M. D. A. = Millonary Duel Academy). Yo represento a la Academia Elemental de Duelos (E. D. A = Elemental Duel Academy) junto con la Academia de Formación de duelos (F. D. A. = Formation Duel Academy) y la Academia de Policia de Duelos (P. D. A. = Police Duel Academy). Estamos compuestos por cuatro escuelas y juntos somos la FEMP (FDA, EDA, MDA, PDA).

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dices. - Le dice Yuji.

\- Somos cuatro academias de Duelos, cada alumno reside a una diferente academia para estudiar todo acerca de los duelos y cada año las cuatro academias se enfrentan en un duelo para ver quién es la mejor de todas. - Le responde Daan.

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de tener cuatro academias de duelos? - Le pregunta Yuji.

\- Buscar a los mejores duelistas y covnertirlos en campeones, y por dos años seguidos desde que Edward entró a la MDA, la academia millonaria de Duelos ha ganado gracias a él y al ver como has ganado a Edward, he venido para darte una beca en mi Escuela Elemental de Duelos. -

\- Es tu oportunidad de ser un gran duelista. - Le dice Paul.

\- Es increíble que por un simple duelo que he ganado ya sea famoso. - Se pone contento Yuji. - Acepto Daan en entrar a tu escuela. -

\- Una decisión rápida y segura. - Le dice Daan. - Así me gusta. Te espero en esta dirección. - Le entrega u papel a Yuji con la dirección a la cual debe ir.

Paul se despide de Yuji y se dirige a otro lugar mientras que Yuji se va a la universidad. Luego de terminar la escuela, Se dirige hacia la EDA para ver a Daan. Una vez allí, lo atiende el mismo.

\- Bienvenido a la Academia Elemental de Duelos. -

\- ¿Ya soy parte de la academia? - Le pregunta Yuji.

\- Aún no. - Le responde Dann. - Deberás pasar una prueba. Un duelo contra uno de mis alumnos. SI logras ganar entonces estaras dentro. -

\- Estoy preparado. - Le dice Yuji.

\- Así me gusta. Ahora ven conmigo. - Y así Daan lo lleva a su oponente en la arena de duelos.

Una vez allí, Daan le presenta a su oponente. - Este es David. Tendrás un duelo contra el.

\- Este tipo ha vencido a Edward. - Dice David. - Eres muy bueno. -

\- Gracias. - Le responde Yuji.

\- Pero no creas que se te será fácil vencerme. -

DiegoYuji vs David

\- Es el momento del Duelo. Comienza Yuji. -

\- Invoco a Alexandrite Dragon en ataque y termino mi turno. -

\- Yo invoco a mi Goblin Attack Force en ataque. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino. -

Yuji observa detenidamente su jugada y piensa: - Algo tendrá preparado que no me ha atacado. - Ahora es su turno y juega su carta: - Activo Twin Twister, y al descartar una carta de mi mano, puedo destruír dos magias y trampas. -

David responde a su magia: - Activo Solemn Judgment, y al pagar la mitad de mi vida, (2000) niego el efecto de tu carta y la destruyo. - Y así David salva su otra carta boca abajo.

\- Sin duda debe tener algo escondido. - Piensa Yuji. Antes de finalizar su turno, coloca una carta boca abajo y ahora le toca a David: - Activo de mi mano Mystical Space Typhoon para destruír tu carta boca abajo, y sin mas obstáculos, voy a invocar otro Goblin Attack Force y comienzo con mi batalla. Con primer monstruo ataco a tu dragón. - Y así lo destruye y deja a Yuji en 3700 de vida y luego ataca directamente con el otro monstruo bajando sus puntos de vida a 1400.

\- Ahora tus monstruos pasan a defensa. - Le dice Yuji.

\- Eso jamás. - Le responde David. - Porque activo la trampa continua Final Attack Orders, que me permite pasar a mis monstruos a modo de ataque obligatoriamente. -

Yuji queda sorprendido ya que no podrá contratacar ya que sus monstruos poseén mucho ataque. Antes de finalizar su turno, David coloca una carta boca abajo y finaliza. Ahora es el turno de Yuji. - Voy a usar Pot of Greed para robar dos cartas. Ahora de mi mano, invoco especialmente a Dragoness Knight (LV5, LIGHT, ATK 1900, DEF 2000, DRAGON/EFFECT) ya que no poseo monstruos en mi campo, puedo invocarlo especialmente. Después invoco de mi mano a mi Dragoness´s Protector (LV4, LIGHT, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, DRAGON/EFFECT) y una vez por turno, puedo activar su habilidad especial, que desde mi mazo me permite invocar a un monstuo Dragoness de 1500 de ataque o menos al campo de batalla y elijo a mi Dragoness´s Protector Wife (LV3, LIGHT, ATK 1500, DEF 1000, DRAGON/EFFECT). -

Daan se queda observando la batalla, y se sorprende al ver esas cartas la cual jamás había visto en su vida. - Ya me imagino lo que piensa hacer. - Se pone a pensar.

Aún en el turno de Yuji, prepara sus tres monstruos para una nueva invocación: - Escalo a mis tres monstruos de nivel 3, 4 y 5 para una nueva invocación. ¡SCALE SUMMON! Ven a mi, Dragoness Light. -

David se queda mirando su nueva invocación y le dice: - Tu famosa carta que te ha hecho ganar a Edward, pero no se quedará acá por mucho tiempo, porque activo Bottomless Trap Hole para sacar del juego a tu monstruo. -

\- ¡NO TAN RAPIDO! - Interrumpe Yuji. - Porque me queda un dragón en mi mano para poder detener a tu trampa, y este es mi Hyozanryu, y al descartarlo, niego su efecto y la destruyo.

\- No contaba con que tendrías un dragón en tu mano. - Dice David sorprendido.

Continuando con el turno de Yuji, comienza su fase de batalla atacando a uno de sus monstruos. - (1800)

\- No lo haces mal Yuji - Le dice David. - Pero aún tengo una carta que podrá vencer a tu Dragoness. ¡ROBO! Y activo la carta hechizo Gaia Power que le da 500 puntos de ataque a todos los monstruos tierra y mi Goblin Attack Force tiene ahora 2800 de ataque. Ahora ataco a tu Dragoness Light. - Y asi el dragón de Yuji es destruido y pierde 300 puntos de vida (1100).

\- No me esperaba ese contrataque. - Le dice Yuji. - Pero todavía me quedan puntos de vida. Mi turno, y uso Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta a Dragoness Light. Ahora invoco de mi mano a Harpie Channeler y cuando hay un dragon en mi campo, Harpie Channeler se convierte en nivel 7 y ahora con mis dos monstruos, crearé una Overlay Network: ¡EXCEED SUMMON! Ven a mi, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossac. -

\- Tu monstruo sigue sin tener los suficientes puntos de ataque para vencer a mi Goblin. -

\- Pero no contabas con su habilidad especial: Puedo desacoplarle un material exceed para destruir a tu monstruo y así tu campo queda vacio. -

\- Lo has hecho bien. - Le dice David.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo atacarte directo si activo el efecto de mi monstruo, así que termino mi turno. -

_ Basta con sacar un monstruo. - Se pone a pensar David. - De ese modo roba su carta de mazo, pero desafortunadamente no ha sacado nada necesario y se rinde. - Me has ganado Yuji. Eres increíble con tus Dragoness. - ¿De donde sacaste esas cartas? - Le pregunta. En esos momentos, se escucha un aplauso proveniente de Daan. - Debo darte las felicitaciones por tan excelente victoria mi estimado DiegoYuji. Has logrado quedar dentro de la escuela elemental. Por hoy es suficiente, pero te espero mañana para hablar con mas detalle sobre tus desempeño en los duelos y tu futuro en esta escuela. - Luego de esa charla, se da media vuelta y se retira mientras su oponente David se dirige a DiegoYuji y le estrecha la mano. - Felicidades DiegoYuji y bienvenido. - Luego de eso, DiegoYuji se retira a su casa a descansar luego de tan agotador combate.

En medio camino, se encuentra con Gabriel: - Finalmente te encuentro DiegoYuji. - Le dice Gabriel.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu escuela de policía? - Le pregunta DiegoYuji.

\- Perfecto. - Le responde Gabriel. - He destacado entre todos los postulantes y ahora podré comprarme mi propia D-Wheeler y he escogido un mazo especial para usarla con ella. -

\- ¿Cuando te vas a comprar tu moto? - Le pregunta DiegoYuji.

\- Mañana mismo lo haré. - Le dice Gabriel. - ¿Quieres acompañarme y de paso me cuentas lo tuyo?

\- No hay problema. - Le responde DiegoYuji. - Pasame a buscar por mi casa mañana y hablamos mas tranquilo. Y así ambos se despiden y cada quién se dirige a su propia casa.

Mientras tanto, en una inmensa oscuridad, se escucha una voz diciendo: - Dragoness, así que ahí es donde se esconden. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja -


	3. Duelo en una D-Wheeler

YU-GI-OH! Dragon Crisis

Capitulo 003 - Duelo en una D-Wheeler

En un lugar lejano, lleno de oscuridad, se escucha una siniestra voz diciendo: - Dragoness Light, finalmente has aparecido. Solo necesito dos piezas faltantes para que mi plan maestro funcione. Será cuestión de tiempo para cumplir lo que se me ha impedido hace muchos años. -

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yuji, este ya está levantado y yendo a abrir la puerta el cual han tocado. Para su sorpresa, es Daan, el cual quería hablar personalemente con Yuji. - Buenos días Yuji. - Saluda cordialmente. - ¿Interrumpo algo? -

\- No. - Le responde Yuji. - Estaba esperando a un amigo. -

\- Entonces no habrá problema en invitarte a un torneo que está fundando mi escuela. - Le dice Daan.

\- ¿De que toneo se trata? - Pregunta Yuji.

\- Es fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia. - Le responde Daan. - Tu solo deberas buscar 4 miembros para tu equipo.

\- Eso suena genial. - Dice Yuji. - Pero hay hay una duda que tengo, ¿por qué viniste pesonalmente a decirme sobre este torneo? -

\- Es porque, te quiero en ese torneo. - Le responde Daan. - La razón es porque quiero conocer mas sobre esa invocación llamada Scale Summon. Eres uno de los primeros que he visto usarlas a pesar de que se lanzó hace poco. -

\- Ahora entiendo. - Le dice Yuji. - Entonces buscaré los miembros restantes para mi equipo, y se quienes querrán participar. -

\- Este torneo aún no lo he anunciado. - Interrumpe Daan. - Por lo que te doy tiempo para que encuentres a los miembros de tu equipo. Si no logras encontrarlos a tiempo, avisame que te daré los miembros que te faltan. -

\- Hay algo que no entiendo. - Duda Yuji. - ¿Por qué no me das el equipo definitivo? Eso sería fácil para vos. -

\- Porque quiero ver que tan especial son las personas que puedas llegar a escoger. - Le responde Daan.

\- Entonces gracias por esta oportunidad. - Le dice Yuji. - Ya mismo buscaré a mi equipo. -

Daan se da media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes avisarle algo: - Solo tienes una semana. Pasado ese tiempo, si no tienes tu equipo, avisame. Te espero mañana en la escuela. - Y de ese modo Daan se retira de la casa de Yuji. Justo antes de retirarse, aparece Gabriel. - Pasa Gabriel. - Le dice Yuji.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo? - Le pregunta el.

\- Es el director de la Aacademia Elemental de Duelos y me ha aceptado dentro. - Le responde Yuji.

\- Eso es genial. - Le dice Gabriel. - ¿Y qué tal te fue en tu otra escuela el cual tenías un examen?

\- No pasé, lo cual lo intentaré el próximo año. - Le responde Yuji.

\- Ahora que has vuelto a los duelos, vamos a tener uno cuando quieras. - Le dice Gabriel.

\- Conociendo tu mazo Gabriel, necesito pedirte un favor. - Le dice Yuji

\- Dime cual es. - Le contesta Gabriel.

\- El director de la Academia Elemental de Duelos (EDA) me ha pedido formar un equipo para un torneo. - Le dice Yuji. -

\- No hay nada mejor que empezar con un torneo. - Dice Gabriel contento. - Cuenta conmigo Yuji, y con Pablo también, ya que él se ha armado un mazo y todos sus monstruos son especiales. Ahora falta Damián. Le armaremos un mazo y tu en tu academia te encargas de elegir el faltante. -

\- Eso suena genial. - comenta Yuji con un tono de alegria.

\- Ahora vayamos al centro que quiero comprarme una D-Wheeler para empezar. - Le interrumpe Gabriel, y así ambos salen de la casa y caminan hacia el centro para que Gabriel pueda comprarse su moto de duelos. Una vez ahí, Gabriel decide cual D-Wheeler va a comprar, un diseño de color verde. - Está genial Gabriel. - Le dice Yuji. - Y encima combina con el color de tus vientos. -

\- Ahora a probar a este bebé al centro de duelos. - Dice Gabriel.

Una vez en el centro de duelos, Yuji y Gabiel escuchan un alboroto y deciden ir a ver que pasa. Ese alboroto es causado por unos pandilleros que tomaron el lugar a la fuerza, lo cual no dejan entrar a ningún duelista. - Será mejor que se vayan todos de aquí porque este lugar es nuestro. - Dice el líder de la pandilla, José.

Gabriel enfadado, se mete en la discución: - Este lugar es público, el cual no tienen ningún derecho a proclamarlo suyo. -

\- Jajajajajajajajaja. - Se ríe José. - Idiota. Si te metes con nosotros resultarás herido. Somos la pandilla mas fuerte del mundo con las D-Wheeler mas chulas de todas. -

\- Hora de estrenar a mi bebé. - Piensa Gabriel. - Tengamos un Rinding Duel, y si gano, deberás irte para siempre. -

\- Nunca he perdido un Rinding Duel. - Le contesta José. - Así que acepto tu reto. -

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Gabriel? - Le pregunta Yuji.

\- Por supuesto. - Le responde Gabriel. - Me recibí de policía, y debo ahora mostrarme tal cual como soy ahora, un defensor de la justicia. - Después de sus palabras, ambos duelistas, Gabriel y José, se dirigen con sus D-Wheeler al punto de partida para comenzar el duelo. Ambos arrancan sus motos, preparan sus discos de duelos y comienzan gritando: - ¡RINDING DUEL ACCELERATION! -

Gabriel vs José

El primero en arrancar es Gabriel, así que es su turno: - Comienzo invocando a mi Winda, Priestess of Gusto en modo de ataque y coloco una carta boca abajo y termino. -

Ahora es el turno de José: - Invoco normalmente de mi mano a mi Blade Knight en modo de ataque y ahora con mi monstruo ataco a tu Winda. - Y con ese ataque, Gabriel pierde 800 puntos de vida (3200). Este responde con el efecto de su Winda: - Ahora uso su habilidad especial, que me permite llamar a un monstruo Gusto que sea tuner de mi mazo, y al que elijo es a, Gusto Falco, y todavía no termino, porque activo mi carta trampa llamada Soul Rope: al pagar 1000 puntos de vida (2200) traigo un monstruo de nivel 4 de mi mazo, y elijo a mi Caam, Serenity of gusto. -

\- Eso no me asusta. - Dice José. - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. -

\- Entonces es mi turno. - Dice Gabriel. - Usaré de mi mano la carta hechizo conocida como Gracefull Charity: me permite robar tres cartas de mi mazo y a cambio debo descartar dos de mi mano y ahora uso el efecto de mi Caam, Serenity of Gusto: Elijo dos monstruos Gusto de mi cementerio y los añado al mazo y robo una carta. Ahora afino a mi Gusto Falco de nivel 2 con mi Caam de nivel 4 para formar un nuevo monstruo: ¡SYNCHRO SUMMON! Ven a mi, Daigusto Sphreez. -

José interrumpe la jugada de Gabriel: - No me harás nada, ya que uso inmediatamente Waboku para recibir cero daño en batalla y proteger a mi monstruo. -

\- Entonces coloco una carta boca abajo y termino. - Finaliza Gabriel y ahora es el turno de José. - Voy a invocar a Pitch-Black Dragon, y esta carta se puede convertir en equipo para mi Dark Blade, y mietras esté equipado a este, mi Dark Blade gana 400 puntos de ataque, y lo peor viene ahora, porque de mi mano uso un hechizo rápido conocido como Enemy Controller y me permite cambiar la posición de batalla de un monstruo de tu campo y ahora tu monstruo pasa a defensa. -

\- ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual haces eso? - Le pregunta Gabriel.

\- La respuesta es fácil, porque cuando Dark Blade se encuentra equipado a mi dragón y ataca a un monstruo en defensa, la diferencia entre sus puntos de ataque y los puntos de defensa de tu monstruo, se le inflige daño de a tus puntos de vida, y el daño será mayor ya que la defensa de tu monstruo es de 1300, así que ataco a tu monstruo. -

\- Te vas a llevar una sorpresa. - Le dice Gabriel. - Ya que cuando un monstruo Gusto recibe daño de batalla, ese daño se lo come el oponente. -

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? - Se sorprende José, y gracias al efecto del monstruo de Gabriel, José ecibe 900 puntos de daño (3100).

\- Si no tienes mas nada que hacer, entonces sigo con mi turno. - Dice gabriel. - Paso a mi Daigusto Sphreeze a modo de ataque y uso mi trampa Offering Draw, lo que me permite bajarle el ataque a un monstruo mio a cero y robar dos cartas extras de mi mazo, y ahora ataco a tu monstruo. - Y así gracias al efecto especial del monstruo de Gabriel, José pierde 2300 puntos de vida (800). - Voy a colocar una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. -

\- Este duelo aún no termina. - Le dice José. - Ahora que es mi turno, haré una nueva jugada y te llevaré al borde de la derrota. Primero con mi Pitch-Dark Dragon puedo desequiparlo a Dark Blade. Ahora uso la carta hechizo Polymerization para fusionar a mis dos monstuos: Guerrero oscuro y dragon oscuro, combínense para formar una nueva ciatura: ¡FUSION SUMMON! Ven. Dark Blade the Dragon Knight. -

\- El resultado será el mismo. - Le dice Gabriel. Mi monstuo es inmune a las batallas y al daño. -

\- Pero de mi mano activo una carta hechizo rápido conocido como The Graveyard Fusion. Si un monstruo es invocado por fusión en mi lado del campo, puedo destruír un monstruo en tu lado del campo y ganas 500 puntos de vida (2700). -

\- Maldicion. - Dice Gabriel. - Aun asi tu ataque no será suficiente para ganarme. -

\- Eso no importa. - Dice José. - Ahora te ataco directo a tus puntos de vida (500) y ahora que te hice daño, se activa el efecto de mi monstruo: te remuevo tres cartas de tu cementerio y elijo a tus monstruos. -

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! - Grita Gabriel. - Ahora debo sacar una carta que me salve de esta. -

\- Eso no es todo. - Le dice José. - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino. -

\- Es mi turno y robo. Ahora invoco a Gusto Codor y activo la carta hechizo Winds of Gusto: si tengo un Gusto en campo, puedo llamar otros dos Gusto del cementerio o removido del juego cuyo niveles sean diferentes a los de mi monstuo en campo e invoco a Gusto Falco y Caam, Serenity of Gusto. Ahora con mis tres monstruos de nivel dos, tres y cuatro crearé una escala: ¡SCALE SUMMON! Ven a mi, Daigusto Dragon (LV7, WIND, DRAGON/SCALE/EFFECT, ATK 2500, DEF 1800). -

\- Tu dragón no puede detenerme. - Le dice José. - Porque voy a activar la carta trampa Dimension Guardian y se lo equipo a mi monstruo. Este no puede ser destuído en batalla ni por efectos de cartas. -

\- Tu derrota en este turno es inminente. - Le dice Gabriel. - Voy a usar el efecto de mi dragón para traer dos gustos, uno de mi mazo y otro del cementerio y elijo a Gusto Falco de mi cementerio y Winda, Priestess of Gusto de mi mazo y ambos con nivel dos crearé una overlay network: ¡EXCEED SUMMON! Daigusto Phoenix. Ahora desacoplo un material de Daigusto Phoenix para que mi dragón ataque dos veces. Ahora el primer ataque a tu monstuo (500) y con este segundo ataque, ha terminado el duelo. -

\- ¡BIEN HECHO GABRIEL! - Le grita Yuji.

Y así Gabriel obtiene una victoria y José pierde el equilibrio de la D-Wheeler y se cae. Gabriel detiene su moto, se baja de ella y le dice a José: será mejor que se retiren y nunca mas vuelvan. - Y de ese modo josé y su pandilla se retiran del sitio.

Yuji corre hacia Gabriel y le dice: - Fue un duelo increíble. -

\- Era un presumido el tipo. - Le dice Gabriel. - Aunque no niego que tuvo una buena estrategia, pero no se esperaba toparse con mi Daigusto Dragon. -

\- Parece que tu también tienes una carta Scale. Le dice Yuji. - Mejor dejaremos nuestro duelo para otro día. -

\- Mejor aún. - Le contesta Gabriel. - Lo dejaremos para el torneo. En algún momento tendremos que enfrentarnos y ese día quiero que sea en las finales de ese torneo. Ahora iré a buscar a Damián y le haré un mazo quiera o no y tu mañana en la escuela buscate alguien. -

\- Así será Gabriel. - Le dice Yuji, y así ambos se retiran para lados opuestos.

Mientras tanto, en le EDA, se encuentra Daan sentado en su oficina pensando: - El premio que eligió el presidente de la corporación Fernandez para este torneo me tiene sorprendido. Este será un torneo de vida o muerte por esas cartas. - Mientras tanto se muestran las cartas de pemio bien ocultas.

En otra parte alejada, en un lugar muy oscuro, se escucha la misma voz siniestra: - Dragoness Light, necesitas ser destruída junto con las demás cartas. Cuando las encuentre, le daré fin a este mundo.


	4. El primer día en la EDA

YU-GI-OH! Dragon Crisis

Capitulo 004 - El primer dia en la EDA

Finalmente Yuji comienza su primer día de clases en la EDA, lo cual ingresa a la academia y accidentalmente se tropieza con una chica golpeandose las cabezas. Yuji, agarandose la cabeza del dolor, le pide disculpas: - Lo siento, no te vi. -

La chica, agarrandose tambien la cabeza, le dice: - La culpa fue mia, no me fijaba por donde andaba. - Después de eso, ambos se retiran a sus destinos. Una vez dentro del curso, Yuji toma su asiento y justamente al lado de el se sienta la misma chica la cual se tropezó. Yuji mira disimuladamente y se sonroja, pero no dice nada. En esos momentos, entra el profesor: - Buenos días. - Saluda cordialmente. - Y se presenta a la gente nueva.

\- Mi nombre es Rodolfo para la gente nueva y soy el profesor de esta clase. -

Y luego comienza con sus clases. Una vez terminada la clase, Yuji se levanta de su lugar, no sin antes tropezarse con la silla y golpearse de nuevo con la chica. - Lo siento mucho. - Le dice Yuji apenado a lo que la chica le responde: - No pasa nada. - Y así ambos salen del salón. Una vez fuera, Yuji se dirige a la arena de Duelos para ver los duelos que se llevan a cabo. En esos momentos, escucha detrás de el una discusión entre mujeres y resulta ser entre la chica con la que se tropezó y otra. Al parcer ambas estaban discutiendo, lo cual la otra chica dice: - No mereces tener duelos. Eres tan débil con tus monstruitos lindos. El duelo no es belleza, sino poder. -

La otra le responde: - Pero me gusta mis cartas, fue un regalo de mi padre antes de morir y las aprecio mucho. No te burles de mis cartas, Alejandra. -

\- Eres una tonta. - Le dice Alejandra. - No sirven de nada tus monstruos y debes darte cuenta. -

En esos momentos Yuji se les acerca y le dice a Alejandra: - Tu no sabes el significado de valorar las cartas. -

Alejandra le responde: - Eres un tonto. ¿Acaso eres nuevo? Mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa. -

\- Tienes miedo. - Le dice Yuji. - Acepta su duelo si estás tan segura de tu victoria. -

\- Lo haré. - Le dice Alejandra. - Voy a cerrarles la boca a ambos. -

La chica se da vuelta y le dice a Yuji: - Gracias por ayudarme, pero ¿por qué lo haces? -

\- Le das un gran valor a las cartas, y con eso ya me es suficiente para saber que clase de persona eres. - Le dice Yuji.

\- Gracias, mmmm... -

\- Yuji. - Le dice su nombre. - ¿Y tu? -

\- Me llamo Wendy. - Le responde.

\- Suerte en tu batalla Wendy. - Le dice Yuji, y así ambas chicas se preparan para el duelo. -

Wendy vs Alejandra

\- Comienza tu debilucha. - Le dice Ale.

\- Entoces voy. - Le responde. - Invoco a Apple Magician Girl en modo de ataque y termino mi turno. -

\- Un monstruo tan débil como ese no merece la pena de existir. - Le dice Alejandra. - Yo tengo mis propias cartas y son mas poderosas que las tuyas. Invoco a Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn en modo de ataque y activo su efecto de descartar dos cartas del tope del mazo al cementerio. Ahora ataco a tu monstruo. -

\- En ese momento se activa el efecto de mi Apple Magician Girl. - Responde Wendy. - Y si es atacada puedo llamar un hechicero de nivel 5 o menor de mi mano y el ataque se redirige a este y como bono extra el ataque de tu monstruo se divide a la mitad. -

\- ¡MALDITA! - Grita desesperada Alejandra.

Siguiendo con la jugada de Wendy: - Voy a invocar de mi mano a Chocolate Magician Girl y ahora tu monstruo pierde la mitad de ataque y este se redirige a mi maga. - Y así el monstruo de Ale es destruído y pierde 750 de vida (3250).

\- Me has hecho enfadar nenita. - Le dice alejandra. - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. -

\- Entonces me toca. Activo el efecto de Chocolate Magician Girl, y al descartar un hehcicero de mi mano puedo robar una carta Ahora invoco a Lemon Magician Girl y te ataco con mis tres monstruos. -

\- ¡TONTA! - Le grita Alejandra. - Activo la carta trampa Storming Mirror Force y te devuelvo a todos tus monstruos a la mano. -

\- Este duelo se está complicando. - Se pone a pensar Yuji, mientras tanto en el turno de Wendy, ella finaliza y ahora le toca a su rival.

\- ¡ROBO! Invoco a Jain, Lightsworn Paladin y te ataco directamente con el, y cuando ataca gana 300 puntos de ataque (1900). Veamos si puedes contra esto. -

\- Claro que podré. - Le dice Wendy. - Invoco a Chocolate Magician Girl de mi mano y descarto un hechicero para robar una carta. Ahora le equipo a mi maga la carta hechizo Wonder Wand para que gane 500 puntos de ataque. Ahora ataco a tu monstruo. - Y así el monstruo de Alejandra es destruído y pierde 300 puntos de vida (2950). - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino. -

\- Parece que Wendy está dando vuelta este duelo. - Se pone a pensar yuji.

Mientras tanto, es el turno ahora de Alejandra. - Ahora voy a invocar a Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner y al descartar una carta de mi mano, puedo revivir un Lightsworn de mi cementerio y elijo a Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn. Ahora afino a mis dos monstruos para crear uno nuevo: ¡SYNCHRO SUMMON! Aparece, Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn, y al pagar 1000 puntos de vida (1950) puedo remover una carta del juego y elijo a tu Chocolate Magician Girl. -

\- ¡ELLA NO! - Grita desesperada Wendy.

\- Ahora con tus puntos de vida al desccubierto, te ataco directamente y pierdes este duelo. -

\- Aún no. - Interrumpe Wendy. - Carta trampa activate, Call of the Haunted para invocar a mi Apple Magician Girl. -

\- Esta vez no voy a caer. - Le dice Alejandra. - Esperare otro turno para poder ganarte. -

\- No me vas a ganar. - Le dice Wendy. - Activo Lighning Vortex para destruir a tu monstruo. Solo debo descartar una carta de mi mano. Ahora ataco directo a tus puntos de vida con mi Apple Magician Girl (750). -

\- Ya no te soporto. - Le dice Ale. - Voy a derrotarte como sea maldita sabandija. Y ahora es el momento, ya que poseo cuatro monstruos Lightsworn en mi cementerio puedo invocar especialmente a mi Judgment Dragon y sin importar lo que tengas en mano, yo voy a ganar. Ataco a tu maga con mi dragón. -

\- Esta vez me has pillado. - Le dice Wendy. - No tengo nada en mano para invocar, así que mi maga será destruída. (100). -

\- Wendy está entre la espalda y la pared. - Se pone a pensar Yuji mientras que Wendy se encuentra en aprietos en este duelo y no sabe que hacer.

\- ¿Qué hago? - Se pone a pensar. Mira su mano y tiembla. - No puedo perder ante ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa perdedora? - Le pregunta Alejandra. - ¿Acaso no sabes que hacer? Mejor ríndete. No tienes posibilidades contra mi perdedora. -

\- Aún tiene puntos de vida. - Se mete Yuji. - Es el turno de ella, así que mientras tenga puntos de vida podrá seguir con su jugada. -

\- Tu no te metas. - Le dice Alejandra enojada. - Este duelo es entre ella y yo. -

\- Tu puedes Wendy. - Le dice Yuji.

Wendy se le queda observando por unos segundos y después de haber escuchado esas palabras provenientes de Yuji, se decide a jugar su turno.

\- Aún no me voy a rendir. - Dice Wendy. - Es mi turno, ¡ROBO! Y voy a convocar a Berry Magician Girl y gracias a su efecto puedo traer una Magician Girl del mazo a mi mano y elijo a Kiwi Magician Girl y con esto termino mi turno. -

\- Solo convocaste a una pequeña maga de porquería. - Le dice Alejandra. - No es rival para mi dragón. Ahora ataco a tu Berry Magician Girl. -

\- Se activa el efecto especial de mi Berry Magician Girl: puedo cambiarla a posición de defensa y traer una maga de mi mazo y elijo a mi Chocolate Magician Girl y la traigo en modo de defensa. -

\- Eso no te va a ayudar. - Le dice Alejandra. - Mi dragón sigue siendo muy poderoso. -

\- No será por mucho tiempo. - Le dice Wendy. - porque ahora juego con mi turno y activo la carta hechizo Monster Reborn para traer de vuelta desde mi cementerio a: Dark Magician Girl. -

\- Increíble. - Se sorprende Yuji.

\- ¿De donde has sacado una carta tan rara como esa? - Le pregunta Alejandra. -

\- Eso no te importa. - Le responde Wendy. - Acá lo que importa es que voy a ganar este duelo. -

\- Ni en tu sueños. - Le contesta Ale. - El ataque de tu maga no es suficiente para derrotar a mi dragón. -

\- Quizá sola no puede ganar contra tu monstruo. - Le responde Wendy. - Pero con ayuda de las demás magas este duelo es mío. -

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? - Le pregunta Alejandra.

\- Pues te voy a responder a tu pregunta. - Le contesta Wendy. - En mi cementerio están Apple Magician Girl, Lemon Magician Girl y Berry Magician Girl. En el campo se encuentran Dark Magician Girl y Chocolate Magician Girl y en mi mano está Kiwi Magician Girl. Al descartar esta ultima carta, mis magas ganan ataque equivalente a 300 por cada maga en campo y cementerio y en total hacen seis magas, por lo cual Dark Magician Girl gana 1800 puntos de ataque teniendo ahora 3800. -

\- No por favor. - Suplica Alejandra.

\- Es tarde para suplicar. - Le dice Wendy. - Ahora con mi Dark Magician Girl ataco a tu Judgment Dragon y el duelo es mío. -

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - Se pone a gritar Alejandra mientras se arrodilla ante su humillante derrota.

Luego del duelo, Yuji se le acerca a Wendy y le dice: - Te felicito por tu victoria. -

\- Esto fue gracias a ti. - Le responde Wendy. - De no haber sido por tus palabras no podría haber continuado con este duelo. -

\- Respeto a los duelistas que respetan sus cartas. - Le dice yuji.

\- Estas cartas fueron un regalo de mi padre antes de morir, es por eso que les tengo mucho cariño. - Le dice Wendy. - Tener un duelo con estas cartas es como si mi padre estuviese aquí conmigo. -

\- Te entiendo. - Le dice Yuji.

Mientras tanto, Alejandra se levanta y le dice a Wendy: - Esto no termina acá. Si tienes agallas para haberme ganado en este duelo, entonces te espero en el torneo que organiza la EDA.

\- No te tengo miedo. - Le dice Wendy. Luego de unos segundos se pone a pensar y a murmurar: - Es cierto. No tengo equipo para hacer si deseo entrar a este torneo. -

Yuji, al escucharla murmurar le dice: - Por cierto Wendy, si necesitas equipo, pues yo necesito una persona para completar el mio. ¿Quieres ser parte de mi equipo? -

\- Encantada. - Le responde Wendy.

\- Te espero mañana después de clases para que conozcas al resto del equipo. - Y así ambos se dirigen a su salón de clases para continuar con sus deberes. Una vez terminada las clases, tanto Yuji como Wendy salen de la escuela y se despiden y ambos toman un camino diferente. Durante el transcurso el trayecto hacia su casa, Yuji se cruza con una persona misteriosa con unos extraños lentes oscuros. - Tu debes ser Yuji. - Le dice.

\- Así es. - Le responde. - ¿Quién eres tú?

La persona sin responder, enciende su disco de duelos y lo reta a Yuji a un duelo no sin antes decirle: - Para cuando el duelo acabe, te habras convertido en la presa de mis monstruos. -


End file.
